TMNT - Valentine's Day
by littlemikey
Summary: "I hate Valentine's Day. It 's just a silly holiday that remembers who he played with my feelings! I want you to walk in a hurry!" Mikey thinks... Two years have passed from that day... everything looks as always, but not for a red turtle too.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I DON'T own , guys! It's passed so much time from my last uploading. I'm sorry but "First Word" is a story without more ideas. So it will be incomplete, at least until the ideas will return again! Ok, stop talking! This is my new story, (In origin in Italian) and re-written in English. I lost my beta reader, so... I worked alone. If you guys find mistakes, please, don't yell me. You can kill me if you want (LOL) but no offend me because I know my English is bad! Please, enjoy. This is a Shonen-ai, a soft form of Turtle-cest between Raph and Mikey, my favourite couple of evah! Oh, yes... Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Mikey looked in tears Donatello in front of him , they both in genius room. Their eyes showed different emotions._

_Anger and pain in the younger's look, indifference and almost disappointment in the other. The silent was so hard to support and the tension had already squeezed enough Michelangelo's stomach._

_"Why, Don?"._

_"Because I've never loved you- the other explained with calm: "The time with you has permitted me to understand that is Leo who I want"._

_Mikey gripped the fists and smiled sadly: "A puppet for you. It doesn't matter what I've done for you"._

_"Yes, I see you aren't so stupid, Michelangelo. Now get out from my room. Leo will be in my bed in few minutes._

_Mikey didn't want give the satisfaction of crying to Don , who he had loved at the madness._

_So, silently, he left the room, running quickly toward his room..._

**_February, 14..._**

Mikey observed the amazing New York from the high, with the folded up arms. He worn a long jacket of black skin, open on the front. His sixteen years old gave the real impression of a twenty-four boy.

Mikey felt himself empty, big and old. From that day in which Donnie had left him, the orange turtle escaped from the lair, finding a new place where living.

A house with double plans, in a natural reserve, distant from the old refuge.

Mikey was returned to run for the roofs tonight. He had enough of not being a ninja anymore in two years.

Everything looked like a time, nothing was changed in the urban appearance. Some new shop had been opened perhaps. New babies were arrived in this world securely... and so much lifes had been broken.

But to Mikey all this didn't matter so much.

So lost in his thought, the orange turtle (with an evident scar on his left cheek), hadn't noticed a pair of golden eyes, on a lowest roof.

He had always waited for him...

He would have wanted saying of his sentiments for that sweet turtle...

The tails of a red red mask flown in the cold wind of February. The eighteen years ninja climbed up the building, approaching silently to Michelangelo.

So many things to says, so much fear of a refusal.

Raphael had waited for two years and now he didn't want wait yet!

Behind the shoulders of little bro, the red turtle licked his lips and lowered the look, caressing the neck.

His brown jacked flown in a strongest wind.

"Hello, Michelangelo".

The orange frozen, bended the back immediately. Turning back, his heart stopped: the brother who had forgot was just here.

"Raph" Mikey whispered.

The red showed a timid smile and did a step in front of him, looking his low little bro.

"I'm glad of seeing ya" the red continued: I missed ya...".

Mikey nodded: "You too. So much".

The words were timid, forced. They both didn't know what saying. But Mikey sat on the roof's cornice, with the legs dangling in nothing. Raph didn't remain here and imitated the little bro in silent.

The haze of lights at the horizon was gorgeous but Mikey had the look pointed at the numerous stars in the immense night blue. The moon looked reflect in those azure eyes, showing the principale characteristic that had kidnapped Raph's heart.

"Why are ya gone?".

Mikey looked him but didn't reply.

"Neither a message, a call. Nothi'. You have left us in the doubt. The master has tried to contact ya with the astral plan, but nothin'-.

"Why hadn't you ask to Donatello?".

That name was pronounced with sour poison: Mikey gripped the eyes at the real hate burning in the chest.

He had never forgiven the genius for the wrong: playing with the sentiments wasn't an acceptable thing.

"I've done it" Raph revealed, playing with his fingers: "He replied to myself ya was gone withou' a reason".

The burst of a bitter laugh captured completely the red turtle's attention. Mikey was livid of angry and his young voice was full of a deep pain too.

"Don and ya were a couple".

"These are bullshit only!" Mikey shouted, on his feet and looking the other turtle: "Is that bastard hasn't said you he has played with my sentiments? I have been like a valve of vent when he couldn't have Leonardo!".

Raph remained with open mouth, confused of listening a similar truth. He couldn't believe the genius brother calm normally was arrived to do something of kind.

"Had what he wanted, Donatello has left me. I could never live with you anymore!" Mikey continued, with a lowest tone: "For that I have gone away".

Raph could see the body of the little brother tremble and the tears fall down on his cheeks. Donatello had been a freak!

For Leo only.

Raph felt the blood boiled in the veins. He had also believed that pathetic excuse of Donatello. Growling in the deep of the throat, Raphie looked Mikey, now sat again.

"Sorry for the vent. I haven't surpassed the hate for... you-say-who".

Raph breathed in deeply, hugging Mikey.

The orange turtle permitted to do that and squatted down the head on Raph's chest.

"Donnie has betray me too..." the red whispered.

Mikey didn't reply: he continued to breathe in the strong perfume of Raph.

"Today is Valentine's Day" Raphie continued, while Mikey looked him for nodding: "Is this a feast you hate, isn't?"

"Hating is a compliment. This day is a bullshit like the love same!".

Raph threaded the hands in the pockets of his jacket, showing a small gift in a red paper with orange little hearts, closed with a golden ribbon.

"In this two years I've reflected good on that I really wanted, Michelangelo".

The orange looked the little gift, accepting it.

"Good Valentine's Day, Michelangelo" the red smiled.

The other smiled and opened the little package, finding some little chocolates in heart's form. The perfume of something never eaten two years made Michelangelo's mouth water!

"The little chocolates you can give them at the person who you love" the orange commented.

"Ya're who I want".

A shock. Words always dreamed but never listened. The eyes filled up of tears... Mikey fixed the sweet smile of Raphael.

"I love ya, Michelangelo. I suffered so much in this your assent".

"Raph..." the orange murmured: "I don't know if...".

"I'm serious, Michelangelo. I would never play on this thing" the red explained, taking his face in the hands: "I always love ya and seeing ya with Don made me going mad".

Mikey sighed confused.

Raph was always been so much kind with Mikey: he always protected him, laughed with him or to him in play moments. Some quarrel, a knock on the head, but always respect and brotherhood.

Sweetness and... now love.

Don never gave this to Michelangelo.

The younger turtle noticed some chocolate in his mouth and the other half in Raphies mouth.

The red ate his half and pressed the sweet lips of milk chocolate on Mikey who loved at the madness. Mikey remained rigid, confused on that real reality.

The tongue of Raph caressing that of Mikey with sweetness while the hands run around the sides.

He hasn't need of words for understand Raph's sentiments were real.

Mikey closed the eyes and taken Raphie's face in his hands, getting passion in the kiss. The orange had already accepted the invite of being the mate of a faithful turtle.

"Raph, yes... I love you, I wanna make you happy... I wanna be yours!".

Raph smiled, licking his lips flavoured of chocolate: "You don't know how much I've waited for this moment, my love... I promise to not make you suffer".

"How did you know you would have found me here?" the orange asked in a whisper, gripped in a hug.

"Are two years I wait for ya" the other answered, eating another little chocolate: "And waiting has gave its fruits".

Laughing, Mikey looked to be the happy turtle of ever. Well, the memories of contemp in Donatello's eyes tormented still his, but now he could surpass them thanks Raph's love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raphie...".

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey..."...

The End


End file.
